


British 'Summer'

by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield



Series: Out of Sight, Out of Mind [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blind Bilbo, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Humour, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield/pseuds/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has been working for Lobelia and Otho, as a summer job, for about a month now. He has a crush on Bilbo the size of a small continent, but it would probably never come to anything, right? The 'beautiful' British weather says otherwise.<br/>(The rain totally ships it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	British 'Summer'

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own the Hobbit, those rights go to the creators and copyright holders. I'm just a fan.)

Thorin had been working for the Sackville-Bagginses for almost a month now. Him and Bilbo had seemed to have fallen into a routine. Each weekday he would go and say hi to Bilbo before watering the plants.

Sometimes Bilbo would sit outside with him while he did this. He would sit on the deck chair near the plants. But not too near, of course. Bilbo had learnt that lesson the hard way when Thorin had been unable to resist spraying him a little with the hose. Bilbo had let out a noise that will haunt Bilbo until his death bed, where it will spring to his mind, finishing him off with embarrassment.

Sometimes they would talk, about the plants, Thorin’s family, if they could have three celebrities over for dinner who would they be and such. But other times Bilbo would keep him company just by sitting there reading his brail textbooks. The quiet would be peaceful. Every so often Thorin would turn from his watering to watch Bilbo as he ran his hands elegantly across the page.

After watering all the plants, including the ones inside, which Bilbo mercilessly teased him about after almost forgetting to water them when they first met, Thorin would work on the fountain. Whether it be digging or plumbing or brick laying, luckily all skills he’d learnt from the different strains of his large family.

Then Thorin’s favourite part of the day would come around. Lunch break. They would always sit together, possibly closer than necessary, whether it were at the dinner table or in front of the television. Sometimes they would cook, others they would just make simple sandwiches. All Thorin knew was that everything seemed to taste better with Bilbo.

It was Thorin’s favourite because it meant that he could just sit and talk to the other teen. They would play games, share a little gossip and shout and laugh at the characters in whatever show they were watching. They had become fast friends, but Thorin wanted more. The trouble was he wasn’t positive Bilbo reciprocated his feelings. He was sadly aware that he was Bilbo’s only friend, and if Bilbo didn’t want him in that way things would become awkward and they’d drift apart. There was no way Thorin could do that to him. Then one day it just sort of happened.

It was a Tuesday and it was pouring. So much for 'British summer like never before', he thought, cursing the weather reporters, who'd predicted this day to be a particularly sunny and dry one. The rain was pelting down from the grey sky onto Thorin as he dug a new pipeline, after putting it in the wrong place the first time, like a bloody idiot. He wasn’t wearing his coat. He had it with him but there was no way he could wear it while digging. It was too thick for digging in, he had tried but he had felt like he was digging in the rainforest or something because he was so sweaty and wet but also boiling at the same time.

Thorin was broken from his revere by the sound of a voice calling his name. He turned to see Bilbo stood a few feet away from the glass double doors. He wasn’t wearing a coat either and he was getting soaked. What the hell was he thinking? And yes Thorin appreciated that he was being a hypocrite.

The boy's grey t shirt was starting to cling to his, apparently quite deliciously curvy torso. He wasn’t wearing any shoes either. His feet already covered in mud after but a few steps onto the lawn. Bilbo never normally wore shoes, come to think of it Thorin had only seen him wearing something on his feet twice and even then they were flip flops.

‘Bilbo? What the hell are you doing?’

‘It’s raining.’ Bilbo shouted back, cupping his hands around his mouth so that Thorin could hear him better.

‘Yeah I noticed.’ Thorin shouted sarcastically, pushing his shovel back into the wet soil. He needed to finish this.

‘Thorin Durin, if you don’t come inside this house this instant there will be hell to pay!’ Bilbo shouted, stamping his foot a little. Ok that was kind of adorable.

Bilbo had never shouted at Thorin like that. In fact, come to think of it the closet he’d come to raising his voice was the first day they met. He sighed, dropping the shovel, slightly melodramatically, to the ground with a squelch. He ran to Bilbo taking his arm as he pulled him back inside with him. This took Bilbo by surprise, causing him to slip in the mud. Bilbo let out a groan as he lay there on his back, why did things like this happen to him? Maybe if he stayed there long enough the ground would swallow him up so he wouldn't have to bother attempting to blunder through life one embarrassing moment at a time.

Before he had proper chance to find out if the ground would be so kind as to swallow him, Thorin was pulling him up and guiding him quickly back into the house. Thorin apologised profusely for pulling him over into the mud until Bilbo wiped his muddy palm across his cheek.

‘Now we’re even.’ Bilbo laughed as Thorin groaned. He punched Thorin’s arm lightly, suddenly realising just how wet the teen was.

Bilbo gasped, ‘Oh god Thorin you’re soaking.’ He said with a mixture of annoyance and worry.

'You'll catch at best a cold and at worst your death.' He added, running his hands over Thorin’s arms and across his chest, in a way that Thorin want to melt. Bilbo’s touch was electric. Despite his sodden clothes the last thing he felt was cold. Thorin was actually pretty sure that if Bilbo kept up with his touches, the rain would just evaporate from his body in steam.

'Oh no!' Bilbo exclaimed, 'You know what I've just realised' He said, turning away from Thorin a little.

'What?' Thorin asked, still distracted by Bilbo's hand that was still resting on his biceps, rubbing up and down every so often, as though he was trying to warm him up.

'I'm going to need a shower but a white carpet stands between me and running water.' Bilbo sighed, casting his unseeing eyes in the direction of the hallway and then to his feet and legs, squirming them and feeling, to his dismay, that they were caked in mud.

Thorin laughed. 'That is an issue.' He said. Then suddenly he was struck by an idea, he couldn't - could he? He decided not to think too much about it and just go for it. He kicked his shoes off onto the laminate floor, rolling the bottom of his trousers up a bit before turning to Bilbo.

Bilbo let out a small shriek as he was suddenly hoisted up into Thorin's arms.

'What the hell?' He wailed as Thorin carried him bridal style towards the hallway.

'Solving your problem. Now which door is it?' He asked, trying not to think about how close they were.

'Third on the left.' Bilbo said, letting out a resigned sigh. He seemed to accept his fate as he wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck.

Thorin carried Bilbo all the way to the bathroom, kicking both Bilbo’s bedroom and the bathroom door open with his foot, much to Bilbo's annoyance going from the way he clicked his tongue each time it happened.

'Right, anything else I can help you with my fair maiden?' He said, bowing low after firmly planting Bilbo on the bathroom floor.

'Not unless you want to help me shower.' Bilbo laughed.

Oh but Thorin would like that very much. They both felt silent. Neither boy realised that they both would enjoy that tremendously. The air between them felt more pregnant than the octomom.

Thorin coughed a little. 'There's another shower upstairs, first on the right. I'm sure that even if you're not that muddy you could do with some warming up.’

Thorin hummed in agreement, closing the bathroom door behind him. He was a little muddy because of someone, he thought to himself.

As Bilbo stood in the shower, deliciously warm water falling from the shower head, and tried not to think about Thorin, who was upstairs right now…naked. He was naked, water falling over his body. Dammit he thought about it, right not thinking about it anymore! Thing is he wasn't really sure what it would look like anyway, sure he knew what a naked man felt like, being one himself, but Thorin still had no face. 

It had taken him a while to clean the mud from his feet and shins and apparently a little on his face, he mentally thanked Thorin sarcastically for not telling him, that’s karma he supposed. And shit he was thinking about Thorin again. He thought about the feel of Thorin’s bicep beneath his wet t-shirt. He was starting to get hard. He could masturbate now in the shower, Thorin was still upstairs, he would be none the wiser. Bilbo shook his head to himself, something made him uncomfortable about masturbating to his friend, no matter how much Bilbo wanted him to be more, especially when his friend was here, in the house, just up the stairs.

Bilbo sighed, turning the shower to cold, to get rid of his erection, squeaking when he turned the shower too far. He slipped over to the other side of the bath, just out of the icy death water.

‘Bilbo, is everything alright in there?’

Oh shit. Apparently he was not still upstairs. Well at least his hard on was gone now.

‘Yeah,’ He cried, trying to sound relaxed, ‘Trying to change the temperature but I may have moved it a tad too far.’

Bilbo took a deep breath, reaching for the shower knob. He flattened himself against the wall trying to avoid the water. Why would anyone need a shower this cold unless they were a bloody snowman? He thought, stepping carefully out of the shower.

He was about to walk out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, when he realised that Thorin would most likely be waiting for him in his room. Oh great, and he hadn’t got a change of clothes.

‘Thorin.’ He called, opening the door very slightly, and peeping his head around the door.

There was a sudden rustle of fabric, and Thorin let out a little startled sound that was definitely a squeak and it was hilarious. Bilbo bit his lip to try to control his laughter.

‘Don’t worry,’ Bilbo smiled, ‘I’m not looking’ He joked, facing Thorin’s general direction.

Thorin laughed, a little nervously, ‘Do you have anything that would fit me? It’s just, my clothes are still wet...’ Thorin said, biting his lip. Bilbo had made him jump, suddenly appearing around the door. He had temporarily forgotten that Bilbo couldn’t see him and let out an extremely manly sound of surprise. ‘I think so. Try the bottom draw of the dresser.’

Thorin followed Bilbo’s suggestion, opening the bottom draw to reveal neatly folded sweatpants and t-shirts. Printed t-shirts with writing on the left, plain t-shirts in the middle and polo shirts on the right.

‘You should be able to find something in there, but before you do that could you just grab me something to wear.’ He asked.

‘Sure.’ Thorin said, pulling out a faded blue t-shirt and a grey pair of sweatpants from the drawer above . For the second time in a relatively short period of time a thought struck him. It was as though he was stuck in some sort of thought lighting storm or something.

‘You gonna need underwear?’ He asked as calmly as he could. Bilbo nodded, blush rising in his face. Quick diffuse the tension with humour before it becomes awkward, he thought to himself as he pulled open the top drawer selecting a pair of black boxers.

‘My favourite is the leopard print thong.’ Thorin joked, smiling as Bilbo laughed.

‘Whatever you’re into.’ Bilbo countered with a smirk, reaching out for the clothes. Thorin pushed them into his hands. ‘Thanks.’ He said quietly before turning and closing the door.

When Bilbo appeared from the bathroom, Thorin had made two cups of tea, each in a sealed coffee cup because it was safer for the blind boy, as he was less likely to spill it. Thorin had gotten dressed a lot more quickly than Bilbo and decided to head to kitchen and get them something to drink.

‘Hey.’ Thorin said as the boy came around the door, letting him know where he was. Bilbo smiled, moving to sit next to Thorin on his bed.

‘Here.’ Thorin passed the tea into Bilbo’s hand.

‘Oh lovely.’ Bilbo sighed as he brought the hot tea to his lips. They just sat there in a comfortable silence, drinking their tea, when Bilbo spoke.

'Thorin, can ask a favour? You can totally say no if you want to.' Bilbo ran his lip between his teeth, chewing it slowly.

'Yeah sure, what?' He asked curiously turning from his tea.

'Can I touch, I mean, can I feel your face? So I can see you.' Bilbo had been thinking about this since he met Thorin, what he would look like. He wanted to know if this unbelievable boy was actually perfect.

'Sure.' Thorin shrugged. It didn’t seem like that big of a deal; in fact, Thorin had expected him to ask earlier in their friendship. He had assumed that Bilbo just had no interest in what he looked like, which was both flattering and hurtful because it meant the Bilbo only judged him for his personality but it could also mean that he didn’t care about what Thorin looked like because he didn’t care that much about Thorin. Thorin knew that that was a bit of a stretch, the boy obviously cared for him, but he couldn’t help be nervous that at some point Bilbo wouldn’t want him anymore.

'Really?' Bilbo said, surprised. He was not really expecting a ‘no’ from Thorin, it had been about a fifty fifty chance, but it still surprised him.

'Of course, as if I would say no.'

'Alright. Ok, so.’ Bilbo stopped realising that he wasn’t totally sure how to go about this. ‘I've never done this before.' He said honestly to the other teen.

'Really?’

Bilbo shook his head. 'Nobody’s ever got close enough to me'

'What about Lobelia and Otho?'

'Wouldn’t let me. Otho's a bit of a germaphobe and Lobelia was worried I’d muss her makeup.’ He replied holding out his tea for Thorin to take so that his hands were free.

'What douchebags!' He said, taking the Bilbo’s tea, placing it next to his. The more he learned about the way the Sackville-Bagginses treated Bilbo the more he hated them. 'It’s not so bad.’ He shrugged. ‘I have the freedom to picture them as ugly as I like.' He said with glee. Thorin laughed.

In Bilbo’s head Lobelia had become this bastardised love child of Umbridge, from his Harry Potter audio books, and one of the witches from his Hamlet audiobooks. Her voice also reminded him of Yzma from Emperor’s New Groove, allowing Bilbo many a private laugh. Obviously Bilbo had added one or two personal flourishes to the skinny, toad face hag in a hideous pink suit in his mind, the odd horn and wart ect.

Otho, now Otho was not as hideous as Lobelia, he was not a terrible man he just had terrible taste in women and no back bone at all. He was wrapped around Lobelia’s little finger and did not seem to have the mental capacity to realise this.

'You’re probably not that far off then.' Thorin said, nudging his shoulder against Bilbo’s.

Bilbo laughed. 'The horns are there then?'

'Oh yeah.' Thorin laughed, picturing Lobelia with horns. He really wished he could go into Bilbo’s mind and see how he saw them. Knowing Bilbo, they would be hilariously hideous. Maybe while he was there he could see what he looked like in Bilbo’s mind.

'What about the fangs and the warts?' Thorin laughed, and then a worrying thought struck him, yet again damn you thought lightning storm. If they were hideous what if he was too! He could look like something out of the Return of the Living Dead in Bilbo’s head for all he knew.

'Should I be a little worried? I don't have like warts or scales or something do I?' He teased, ever slightly worried. Bilbo raised his hands and then laughed.

'No, no, no you're.... You're different.' Bilbo laughed softly at how different the images of Lobelia and Otho were to Thorin. If his mind were a fairy-tale Thorin would be the knight in shining armour, the sun gleaming down on him as he stepped into a heroic pose. He would be played by the hottest heart throb celebrity. Whereas Lobelia and Otho would be the repulsive antagonists cut out of the Disney version because they were too scary for children.

'Well I hope you're not disappointed.' He said, taking Bilbo's hand and placing them just in front of his face. Bilbo leant forward.

'Oh wow you have a beard.' Bilbo cried, as the tips of his fingers brushed the slightly coarse hair. He ran his fingers up into Thorin’s beard and stroking it. That felt nice. Thorin closed his eyes, sighing indulgently.

Bilbo then ran his hands up the side of Thorin's face, gently running over his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering a little as his fingers brushed over them. Bilbo was smiling; Thorin assumed that this meant he was not disappointed with his appearance. His heart was beating a little faster than he thought was healthy for someone sitting down. Bilbo’s fingers then slid down to the bridge of his nose.

‘Ooooh big nose.’ Bilbo teased, as his thumbs slid down the side of Thorin’s nose.

‘Hey! It’s not that big.’ He was fully aware that his nose was… larger than average, his family had made extra sure to inform him of this whenever they could. He would be a little self-conscious about it but there was no malicious nature behind the teasing. And anyway it wasn’t like Bilbo had a small nose. Hypocrite.

‘Well, it’s the biggest nose I’ve ever felt.’ Bilbo said honestly as he laughed.

‘Shut up. It’s the only nose you’ve ever felt.’ Bilbo bit his lip trying to contain his laughter.

‘Anyway,’ Thorin added, dropping his voice to a sultry tone. ‘You know what they say about guys with big noses.’ Yep they were still flirting. This had been going on since the day they met, surely it had to come to something eventually, right?

Bilbo lent forward, dropping his voice to a whisper, ’Why don’t you tell me?’ He smirked, raising an eyebrow, playing along. Their faces were close now. Bilbo could feel the older boy’s breath on his face.

‘Big tissues.’ He whispers.

That was when Bilbo lost it. He fell forward gasping for breath through his guffaws. One of his hands fell from Thorin’s face to his shoulder, brushing down his neck. His forehead fell next to his hand on Thorin’s shoulder. The hand still on Thorin’s face, slid down, tracing his smile as he chuckled. Bilbo always pictured the faceless hero smiling, he wanted to know Thorin’s smile. The boy always seemed to be laughing at whatever witty thing popped into Bilbo’s head. His laughter soon became one of the most beautiful sound in the world, in Bilbo’s opinion.

It was only when their laughter died down that they realised how close their faces where. Bilbo’s nose rubbed slightly against Thorin’s chin, the dark hairs scratching him softly. He raised his head, his thumb tracing the line of his lips with the pad of his thumb. He was so close. He could kiss him right here, right now. Their flirting could finally mean something.

To his despair, Bilbo felt the smile fall from Thorin’s lips. Ouch, ok, that was a painful blow. He didn’t want him that way. It was ok, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at the other boy. He couldn’t force him to like him back, he had a right to like whoever he wanted to.

‘Sor-‘ He began to apologise when Thorin interrupted him. ‘No’

He began to pull away when Thorin grabbed his hand, pulling it back to his face. Thorin ran his fingers softly up and down the hand on his face. Thorin’s hand was warm and a little calloused from working the garden.

Thorin pulled him back closer. Their noses brushed together. Bilbo gulped, his breath was heavy with anticipation. Was Thorin going to kiss him? His breath was hot against his face.

After a moment of waiting, Bilbo realised that Thorin was waiting for him to make a move. He composed himself a little and leant forward, finding the other boys lips with his own. The teen’s lips were soft and warm beneath his and Bilbo felt his eyes flutter closed. He let out a long breath he hadn't realised that he was holding, sighing into the kiss.

Oh this was better than he thought it would be. Thorin's hand covered the side of his face; his fingertips brushing against his curls. Bilbo’s free hand came to rest on the back of Thorin’s neck, a couple of fingers stroking the skin of his neck. If Thorin were a cartoon character, which fortunately he was not, there would be steam shooting from his ears and his heart beat right out of his chest in a frankly alarming manner.

He frowned slightly at himself, that was really the best way he could come up with to describe how he felt?! Before Thorin delved too deeply into the reason behind his stupid brain’s inability to come up with some beautiful metaphor that he could share with Bilbo after their kiss, Bilbo opened his mouth, taking Thorin bottom lip between his own and sucking it softly. It was then that Thorin lost all thought, it was clear that he had lost his rational thought when Bilbo had first kissed him, so he must have lost whatever remained.

It was far too short, if Bilbo had anything to say about it, but sweet. He didn’t want to pull away but he needed to breath. It was no good having a boyfriend if you’re dead. Boyfriend? Was Thorin his boyfriend now?

After a moment Thorin moved back, not too far, mind you, still close enough for Bilbo to easily find his lips again if he so desired. His breath a little heavy as he gazed down at Bilbo. The blonde boy stayed exactly where he was, eyes still closed, still holding onto the sensation of Thorin's lips on his own. He licked his lips slowly, as though maybe he could still taste Thorin on his own lips. Bilbo's face split into a huge grin, eyes falling open lazily. 

‘I’ve wanted to do that since I watched you sing Tina Turner in the kitchen.’ Thorin breathed.

Bilbo groaned, still smiling, as he was reminded on the whole ‘you better be good to me’ debacle. ‘I will never live that down.’ He sighed.

‘Not if I have anything to say about it.’ Thorin replied, tucking a curl behind Bilbo’s ear. His hair was unbelievably soft. Thorin’s stomach did an Olympic Gold worthy summersault when Bilbo leant into his touch, nuzzling slightly into his hand, pressing a light kiss to his wrist. Oh yes, this day had been better than he’d expected. Thorin thanked British weather, promising it a thirteenth of all his gold and his first born child, for leading them to finally get together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
